The Lizzie and Gordo story!
by cooldude13
Summary: L/G bump heads and switch bodies. (This is my first story, so be nice.)Humor/Funny!
1. Switching bodies

Author's note- this is my first story so be nice.  
  
"The Lizzie and Gordo story"  
  
Chapter 1- switching bodies.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
*The morning of Saturday was completely boring so I went to Miranda's house.  
  
Scene 1- Miranda's house.  
  
Miranda- so what do you want to do?  
  
Lizzie- do you want to go see a scary movie?  
  
Miranda- I'm not allowed.  
  
Lizzie- Why?  
  
Miranda- My mom doesn't like scary movies.  
  
Lizzie- Okay, that's weird.  
  
Miranda- I know it's weird, she thinks they're evil.  
  
Lizzie- do you want to see a nice movie, I mean a not scary movie.  
  
Miranda- ok  
  
Scene 2- Walking to the movies.  
  
Lizzie- Hey do you want to take a short cut?  
  
Miranda- sure where is it?  
  
Lizzie- I'm cutting though this yard.  
  
Miranda- Are you nuts I'm not going in that yard.  
  
Lizzie- it's quicker that way. Now come on.  
  
Miranda- But there is a big mean dog in that yard.  
  
Lizzie- Well I'm going  
  
Scene 3- Going though the yard.  
  
Lizzie- I'm going to make it, oh my god the dog!  
  
The next thing she knows her pants are gone.  
  
She looks down and all of the sudden she bumps heads with Gordo. They switch bodies.  
  
What will happen with Lizzie and Gordo? Find out in chapter 2. 


	2. GordoGirl and LizzieMan!

Author's note- I going to put a little humor into this story! Ha- ha!  
  
Chapter 2- The adventures of Gordo girl and Lizzie man.  
  
When they bumped heads they stood there for a minute and then Gordo said......  
  
Gordo- I've got boobies! Yeah!  
  
Toon Lizzie (as Gordo)- Wait I'm Gordo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie- I..... I.....I...... Wait oh my god I'm you!!!!!  
  
Gordo- I kind of like this.  
  
Lizzie- Gordo! You're a pervert! (She slaps him across his face.)  
  
Gordo- Ow.......that hurt.  
  
Lizzie- Well, don't think like that.  
  
Gordo- But....  
  
Lizzie- No buts.... we got to figure out how to switch back.  
  
*Scene 1- Miranda at that the movies.  
  
Miranda (Thinking to herself)- man when is Lizzie going to be here.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo came walking up.  
  
Gordo (Talking like Lizzie, and facing Miranda)- Hey, girlfriend.  
  
Miranda- Huh? Gordo why are you.......talking like Lizzie?  
  
Gordo- I don't know I just like that, like hey baby.  
  
Lizzie (talking like Gordo)- Gordo!  
  
Gordo- What? I just said hey baby.  
  
Lizzie slaps him.  
  
Miranda eyes a widen.  
  
Miranda- Okay, this is freaking me out. What really happen Lizzie, when you took that short cut?  
  
Gordo- Well, when I took that short cut, I bumped into Gordo..........  
  
Lizzie- and we witched bodies.  
  
Miranda- Wait a minute........ okay Lizzie you are Gordo and Gordo is you?  
  
Gordo- Yeah, isn't it cool!  
  
Lizzie- Gordo! Stop saying it's cool!  
  
Miranda- uh-oh!  
  
Lizzie- Yeah uh-oh, we have to find a way to which back. I don't want to be Gordo for the rest of my life!  
  
Miranda- Yeah, I won't either.  
  
Gordo- Hey I would like to be Lizzie for the rest of my life. Because these nails are pretty and I get to wear a bra, That's cool baby!  
  
Lizzie- Gordo! Stop it! (She slaps him across the face)  
  
Gordo- Ow........ You turned my face red.  
  
Lizzie-well shut your mouth and stop talking like that.  
  
Gordo-but it is hot.  
  
Lizzie-do you want slapped again?  
  
Gordo backs away  
  
Gordo-no no no please no.  
  
Miranda- Okay, guys bump heads again.  
  
Lizzie- Why?  
  
Miranda- Just bump!  
  
They bumped heads, and they were still Gordo girl and Lizzie man.  
  
Gordo- Okay we bumped, now what?  
  
Miranda- that's funny, it worked on my dog when he bumped his head when he was acting weird.  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, we're not dogs!  
  
Miranda- We need to get you guys back to normal.  
  
Gordo- But how? I mean I don't want to witch back, this kind of cool.  
  
Lizzie comes up to Gordo.  
  
Gordo (said quickly)- I mean to be your best friend.  
  
Lizzie slapped Gordo again.  
  
Gordo- Stop slapping me!  
  
Miranda-Come on you guys let's go to Lizzie's house and figure out this switching body thing.  
  
They are walking back home.  
  
The end.  
  
More chapters coming! 


	3. Parents are confused

Chapter 3- Parents are confused.  
  
They are at home and Matt came out of his room and said.........  
  
Matt- Geek!  
  
Gordo- Double E!  
  
Matt- Rat!  
  
Gordo- Butthead!  
  
They went on and on until Matt notices that Gordo's acting weird.  
  
Matt- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.......... Gordo you sound like Lizzie!  
  
Gordo- Matt shut up before I pound you.  
  
Matt- ok I will.  
  
Sam- Lizzie, what is going on?  
  
Gordo- Well.........  
  
Sam- I asked Lizzie, not you.  
  
Gordo- But I am Lizzie.  
  
Sam- Huh? How?  
  
Gordo- I decided to take a short cut and I bumped into Gordo.........  
  
Lizzie- And we switched bodies!  
  
Sam/Jo- What?  
  
Gordo- I'm Lizzie.......  
  
Lizzie- And I'm Gordo.  
  
Matt- Whoa cool! Now I don't have a dorky sister, I have a cool brother now!  
  
Gordo- Matt, You still have a sister because I am Lizzie!  
  
Jo looked at Gordo and said........  
  
Jo- Lizzie, are you really in there?  
  
Gordo- Yeah, mom!  
  
Jo- This is too weird. Gordo as Lizzie. Now this is scary.  
  
Gordo- Can somebody paint my nails? They need a manicure.  
  
Lizzie- Lizzie! Did I tell you to shut up?  
  
Gordo- Yeah, but my nails are dirty.  
  
Lizzie slapped him.  
  
Gordo- Ow..........  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
Gordo- Matt! Shut up before I give you a wedgie!  
  
Lizzie- Let the poor little kid have a break, you are always yelling at him. He needs a laugh once and a while.  
  
Sam- Whoa, this is freaking me out.  
  
Miranda- Don't feel bad Mr. McGuire, I do too.  
  
Sam- We need to find a way to switch them back. Any idea's?  
  
Gordo- Yeah I got one, Let's just stay this way. It is cool being Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie- Lizzie! SHUT UP!  
  
Toon Lizzie- Man, how many times can a guy say shut up? And this is the worse thing that ever happened to me!  
  
Gordo- Okay, if you really want me to.  
  
Miranda- Oh, I know an idea! I have a Body-switching machine at my house.  
  
Sam- What?  
  
Miranda- My dad built it.  
  
Gordo- Look I'm farting.  
  
Lizzie- Gordo! This is my body you're farting in.  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
Matt- Man, Lizzie as Gordo is so much humor, I can get used to this!  
  
Miranda- We better get over there. Before they stay like that. Who want's Lizzie as Gordo and Gordo as Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- I don't. In Gordo's body it's nasty!  
  
Gordo- Hey, it is not!  
  
Lizzie- Yeah it is!  
  
Gordo- Fine! You're body is nasty too! I mean what I said before with the boobies, I'm taking that back!  
  
Lizzie- Fine, do! I don't care. I just want my own body back!  
  
Gordo- Come on guys, let's go to Miranda's and switch back.  
  
They're driving to Miranda's.  
  
The end.  
  
Next chapter - They do the body-switching experiment! Will it work, though? 


	4. Body switching!

Chapter 4- Body- switching!  
  
*At Miranda's  
  
Lizzie- Oh, Miranda are you sure this will work?  
  
Miranda- Yes it will work, so will you stop asking me questions!  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, are you ok?  
  
Miranda- Sorry.  
  
Lizzie- its okay, it's just I want to get back into my body.  
  
Miranda- Well, both of you put these helmets on.  
  
Lizzie/Gordo- Okay.  
  
Miranda turned on the machine and it made sounds. Not pretty sounds, sound like rattling.  
  
Lizzie- Um, Miranda why is it making a funny sound?  
  
Miranda- I don't know why.  
  
Then Matt bent down to see how pressure is on the machine and it read 200 lbs.  
  
Matt- It say's 200 lbs. Is it suppose to read that?  
  
Miranda- Uh, no. Because if it does it will............  
  
Gordo- It will what?  
  
Miranda- Well, if it reads that, it will blow up. Not a big blow up, just a little blow up.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo was trying to get the helmets off but they couldn't because they were strapped down to the chair.  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, help us get this off!  
  
Miranda- Wait a minute!  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, we can't wait!  
  
Miranda- I can fix it, if I just put a steak on it, it will cool down.  
  
Miranda went to get the steak and put it on the machine and it cooled it down.  
  
Gordo- Miranda, I'm feeling disey.  
  
Miranda- That means it's working!  
  
The machine went around and around and stopped when the pressure went down.  
  
Miranda- Lizzie, Gordo are you okay?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah.........  
  
Gordo- What happened?  
  
Miranda- Well, let's say you guys spend the rest of the day being each other.  
  
Matt- Man, now I don't have a brother no more!  
  
Lizzie- But, you still have a sister that can bug you and chase you!  
  
Lizzie chases Matt around the house.  
  
Matt- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...........  
  
Matt's POV- Don't tell Lizzie this, but I like having her back. I mean Gordo as a brother is just too weird!  
  
The very end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
